The Coven of the inspired
by MiddleSchoolWriter
Summary: Treyanessa, Zahara Suri, Rayhenna, Azuka, Merlyn, and Casmir are all visiting Pompeii when their TARDIS breaks down- just before Vesuvius explodes! Tessa finds the Doctor (by accident) and runs away. Will she face him? Will they save Pompeii? Will they all travel together? And the most important question of all- will Tessa and the Doctor hook up again?


Azuka was keeping our location steady, Merlyn was holding the time period, Casmir was keeping us in smooth flight, Suri was keeping us invisible, Rayhenna was making us silent, and Zahara and I were watching them fly the TARDIS. "Hold on to something! We're hitting a bit of turbulence!" Casmir shouted, and the TARDIS lurched to the left. I was flung onto the railing, and flipped over it, landing on my back and sliding under the glass floor. Groaning, I sat up, crawling over to the stairs and standing up. Shaking my dark copper hair back, I climbed the steps to see our TARDIS smoking. "This'll take a while to fix. We may be here for a while…" I said, looking over at Casmir. He nodded, and strode over to me, and said "Are you alright? It looked like you landed hard." He had my face in his hands, checking for any injuries through the mental link he had created. "I'm fine. Let's go see Rome!" I said, pulling away. Everyone yaa-d and we burst out the doors. I looked around and turned to the nearest vendor (we were in a market). "Scuse me sir, but, where are we? And what's the date?" I asked the man, and he looked at me funny.

"Pompeii! Where else? And I believe the date is August 24, and the year 76." My eyes widened and I backed away. "Ah, um, do you also happen to have the time?" I muttered.

"Yep! 9:30 in the morning! If you have not had breakfast, I am selling some bread, and I am sure I could spare some butter if you like." He offered me a small loaf of bread.

"No thanks, but thank you very much for how helpful you've been." I passed him a few coins for his trouble.

"Ah, ma'am, I couldn't possibly take this from you." He said, pushing my hands away.

"No, I insist. I have too much money to know what to do with, so you are doing me a favor." And that was the truth. He smiled at me, and took the coins.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I shall not forget your kindness." I grinned at him and turned to Zahara, and the grin slid off my face. "We need to leave. Now." I said, grabbing her hand. We turned and Azuka looked at me funny. "Why are we leaving? We just got here." He said, and a worried look crossed his face. "Are we too late? That must have been the turbulence. We were supposed to be a week earlier than this, weren't we." I nodded, and he turned and ushered the confused coven members into the TARDIS. They slowly (for an inspired) realized the problem, and the men went to see how bad the TARDISes damage was. The girls walked over to me, and we huddled together and started talking. "Ok, first things first. We need to assess the damage. Second, we need materials. And lots of them. I will give you all more money than you need to get our materials, so be quick about it. I will also give you a list." I said, and they all nodded. Turning to the boys, I said "I need a list of all the materials we need." Casmir walked over to me, and said "Ok. We'll need titanium, uranium, glass, a 2mm by 4mm valve, and, ah, umm, if you find any parlothaginium stone, bring that too."

"Alright. Got it. See you soon." I patted his shoulder and walked back to the girls. Handing them each a generous bag of coins, I gave them the list. "Be back in ten." I said, and they nodded, looking down the list. Stepping out the door, I looked around, finally getting to look at my surroundings. I smiled sadly. It was like my home before the war. Shaking my head, I walked down the street.

There was an itch. In the back of my head, like the thing you get when you know something's there, but you can't see it. The itch was trying to tell me something. "P.. o. ..u. .." the itch said. "Ok," I said, and some people stared "What did you say?" They stared even more. A few people hurried off, leaving a man in a brown trench coat with his back to me. "Pu. o. filt.." More urgently this time. "Ok, one more time." I said, and the man straightened up, and started turning towards me. "Put on your filter!" the itch shouted, and I flinched. Grabbing my perception filter, I quickly slipped it around my neck just before the man turned around. "Oh. Hello," He walked over to me, and frowned at my open mouth. "Something the matter? I just heard you talking, and no one was talking back. Is there a reason for the open mouth?" He asked. I took a step back and closed my mouth. He looked a bit worried at the look on my face. I felt the wind swirling around me. Crap. Shaking my head, I said "No, nothing's wrong. Sorry for staring. I'll be on my way then…"

"No! Don't go, I just met you. What's your name? I'm the Doctor."


End file.
